Reverse Rainbow
by Tiruru
Summary: One month since Judai and the others came back to duel academy from the alternate dimension. A girl named Misora likes the transfer student Johan Andersen, can she confess her love for Johan before he leaves?  JohanxOC JimxOC oneshot


_Reverse Rainbow_

It's been one month Misora and the others came back to duel academy. The school has gone normal like nothing happened. Tomorrow is the day where the transfer students will be going back to their respective academies. The pink haired girl was in the forest staring in the night skies and shining stars. She is brushing her hand on her guitar while making a new song.

_"Upside down reverse rainbow...while you are singing...a melody only for you..." __Misora__ sang in __a weak__ tone and wrote it to her notebook. _

_"If you use the same excuses every time you will end suffocating, more words don't change the part of your fake's music's melody...The skies drowns in dark clouds stretching over the sun, I will be better than them." _

_"Upside down reverse rainbow...while you are singing...a melody only for you..." _

A pink haired little girl wearing a dress with a scapegoat hat and holding a staff pops in next to Misora.

"Who is the person you singing for?" White magician Pikeru started

Misora shrugged "I don't know..." the pink haired girl whispered.

Sorceress of the rainbow dragon appeared to the other side of Misora.

"She's obviously singing about Johan" Sorceress of the rainbow dragon answered to Pikeru's question.

Misora suddenly has cherry colored blush on her face.

"No, I am not singing about Johan!" the girl denied "Not in a million years! Why would I like him anyway?" Misora denied

Pikeru giggled, "Moe-Chan is blushing!"

The pink haired girl denied, "No I am not!"

"Yes you are" Pikeru insist

"No!"

"YES!" Sorceress of the rainbow dragon and Pikeru yelled in the same time.

Misora have no choice other than to admit it she liked Johan. She liked Johan, but he will never notice her. The pink haired girl sighed and gave up.

"Fine, yes I like him. Happy?" Misora asked sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Mily is inside her room lying on the bed, thinking about her professor, Jim Crocodile Cook. She liked Jim ever since in the south academy, but will Jim likes her back?<p>

_Flashback: _

_"__Mily__-Chan, you should confess that you liked Jim! Who knows maybe he liked you, but doesn't make it obvious! Confess before that __bitch__ Clover steals your crush!" __Misora__ advised _

_End flashback: _

"I guess; Misora-Chan is correct. But what if Professor Jim doesn't like me?" Mily asked herself.

"I'll go outside to get fresh air" the brunette goes outside the obelisk dorm and stared at night skies.

A green colored crocodile crawls next to the girl and wrapped Mily. Mily looked down, it was Karen, Jim's pet crocodile. The brunette sits down and pets the crocodile.

Meanwhile in the bushes a girl with chestnut hair, tan skin, hazel eyes wearing an orisis red uniform and a blond haired girl with blue eyes wearing an orisis uniform is behind the bushes.

"Clover, what the hell are we doing?" Nicole murmured

"Shhh...were stalking Mily. I don't know what Jim-sama saw to this girl..." Clover replied in a weak tone.

"Your paranoid, Clover" Nicole rolled her eyes

"What are you doing here, Karen?" Mily asked the crocodile.

Karen growled and turned back. A black-haired young man wearing a cowboy outfit ran and stopped to Mily. Jim carried Karen and placed it on his back.

"Sorry, Mily if she bothers you. Karen acts like that when she likes someone." Jim apologized.

"No, it's perfectly OK. I get used to her, I am happy that she liked me though..." Mily said while blushing.

* * *

><p>Misora fidget her foot "Will he likes me," she murmured and sighed.<p>

A purple colored-cat like creature with a red gem on her head ran to Misora.

"Ruby!" Pikeru and sorceress of the rainbow dragon called.

Misora pats ruby carbuncle, until a voice is calling Ruby, it gets near and nearer.

"Ruby!" A familiar voice called yelled.

The three pink haired girls turned around, not too long a guy with teal hair and green eyes stopped in front of them. Misora winded her eyes and blushed.

"What are you doing here?" Misora wondered, tried to act natural "Oh, Ruby is here" she stared at the purple creature.

"There you are" Johan sits next to the pink haired girl. Misora's cheeks goes red, but acts natural. Ruby goes to Johan's knees as she stared the shining stars.

"The skies are beautiful right, Misora-chan?" Johan asked

Misora nodded "Yeah, I like staring at them every time."

Pikeru and Sorceress of the rainbow dragon disappeared.

"There's been weird stuff happened to us huh?" Misora questioned "But, it's exciting and fun. It reminds me of my previous friends when I was a kid, there are bunch of weird things happened to us. Supernatural, sad stories, dragons and many more..." Misora said.

"Where are your old friends now?" Johan wondered

"They went to their own pathways, leaving me behind..." Misora replied in a sad tone.

"Misora..." Johan whispered.

The pink haired girl smiled at her crush "But, it's OK. I have friends" Misora stood up feeling hyper.

"I feel like jumping, I can't stand being too quiet." Misora said. She started to jump 10 or more counts and stopped.

* * *

><p>Mily's heart is beating so fast being next to her crush.<p>

"Professor, have you ever liked a girl?" Mily asked

"Yes" Jim replied "Why?"

"Nothing-! Just wondering" Mily denied

Mily and Jim became quiet for a second. "Should I ask Professor, who is his crush? What if his crush is not me? Oh, here goes nothing."

"Professor, do you like someone in a romantic way?" Mily questioned.

Jim stared at the young girl "Yes, she is the kind hearted girl that helped me not just in studying fossils; she saved a friend's life. I don't know if she likes me back, but I'll be happy if she finds someone."

Mily is thinking who the girl Jim is talking about is. "Who is this girl? Is she a friend of Professor Cook?"

"Who is she?" Mily asked

"The girl that is in front at me." he finally said before leaning down and capturing her lips with his own. Her eyes automatically fluttered closed, returning the kiss.

Clover and Nicole gasped. Clover was shocked, speechless, angry in one emotion, she feels like her heart died.

"No, that can't be..." Clover whispered

"Clover, I told you Jim didn't even notice you in the first place. Why waste your time stalking a guy that doesn't even KNOW you? Takeshi is there waiting for you!" Nicole said

"I don't like Takeshi, he is gay!" Clover said in an immature way.

"If Takeshi is gay, then why he accepted your request to ask him out? First Takeshi, second Akira and now Jim? You have issues, girl. I am out of here" Clover said and walks off.

"How did you know?" Mily asked

"Misora told me..." Jim replied.

* * *

><p>The next day a huge ship was in the harbor part of the academy. Most transfer students are already in the ship except for Mily who is talking to her friend, Misora.<p>

"Misora, why did you tell Professor Cook that I have a crush on him? You made me embarrassed in front of him!" Mily yelled

Misora sweat dropped "Sorry, so he rejected you?" she asked

"Nah, it fact it's the exact opposite. We ended up well, thanks Miser." Mily thanked

Misora have a sad expression while staring at her friend. Mily placed her hand to the pink haired girl shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Mily concerned "Are you going to miss me?"

"Not only that; I didn't tell 'him' that I have a crush on him." Misora replied

"Why didn't you tell him yet?" Mily asked again

"It obviously that he doesn't like me in the first place, if I said that I like him. He will only reject me-"

A teal spiky haired young man ran to the two girls. Misora and Mily turned around.

"Why did you go outside the ship, Johan?" Mily asked

"Can I talk to Misora?"

"Sure"

"Alone" Johan finished his sentence

The brunette glared at Misora and smirked. Mily hugged Misora "I am going to miss you, Misora-Chan," Mily whispered to her friend's ear.

"Good luck" Mily whispered the second time and rushed off inside the ship.

Misora stared at Johan, the pink haired girl tried to act natural.

"I guess this is goodbye" Misora whispered

"Before I go home, I want to give you something." Johan pulls a Gem beast ruby carbuncle key chain from his pocket.

"Here" the teal haired guy handed Misora the key chain.

The girl's face is speechless in a happy way. She accepted the key chain and stared at it for a second.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Misora curiously asked while staring.

The teal haired boy blushed and placed his hands to his hair.

"You know...there is someone I really liked since I came here at duel academy. I promised myself that I'll give that key chain to the person I liked, if she says yes of course."

"This maybe a little weird, but I have duel monster key chain too, but it's a Pikeru one." She pulled the key chain from her pocket and handed it over to Johan.

"I bought it in a shop when I was 5; this key chain is have been with me for 10 years. It feels that this key chain is have been important to me even it doesn't do something." Misora explained.

"Thanks, I'll keep this" Johan smiled

She stopped for a second remembering Johan told her.

"Wait, what's the reason you gave me this key chain again?" Misora forgot what Johan told her seconds ago.

"I'll give the key chain to the girl I liked, and the girl I liked is you." Johan said

Johan did something unexpectedly he kissed Misora on the lips, making the girl shocked and blushed.

_"All this time, I thought you ignored me, but he liked me after all!"_ Misora thought to herself and closed her eyes.

Johan pulled back "Well, I have to go bye!" he rushed off to the ship.

Misora have a poker face reaction while watching the ship slowly leaving.

"Oh my GOSH!" she yelled and jumped excitedly with a cherry blush on her face.

Sorceress of the rainbow dragon pops next to her "there it is." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Months later; Misora had finished the song "Reverse rainbow" tomorrow will her concert live. She is on the top of the stage, thousands of people is staring at her. The pink haired girl is wearing a lavender dress, white legwarmers, pink rubber shoes, her hair is curly pony tailed on the back leaving some curly bangs up her head.<p>

"Hello, everyone this song is dedicated for someone, I hope you like this song." Misora said with a microphone, she took a deep breathe as the sound started.

_"Upside down reverse rainbow  
>While you still are singing<br>A melody only for you  
>Makes the world go swinging<em>

_Upside down reverse rainbow_  
><em>While you still are singing<em>  
><em>A melody only for you<em>  
><em>Makes the world go swinging<em>

_If you use the same excuse everytime you'll end up suffocating_  
><em>More words don't change any part of your fake music's melody<em>  
><em>The sky - drowns in<em>  
><em>Dark clouds - stretching over the sun<em>  
><em>I will be better than them<em>

_Upside down reverse rainbow_  
><em>While you still are singing<em>  
><em>A melody only for you<em>  
><em>Joy for one is ringing<em>

_Yay!_

_If the world changes to the sound of the falling rain outside_  
><em>All of us will turn into yellow and blue specs of dust<em>  
><em>I said - that I<em>  
><em>Made it - into seven different colours<em>  
><em>Why is it different now?<em>

_I want you to see that you_  
><em>Don't have your umbrella with you in the cold rain<em>

_Upside down reverse rainbow_  
><em>While you still are singing<em>  
><em>A melody only for you<em>  
><em>I'm sorry I left you bringing<em>

_Upside down reverse rainbow_  
><em>While you still are singing<em>  
><em>A melody only for you<em>  
><em>Joy for one is ringing<em>

_Upside down reverse rainbow_

_A melody only for you_

_Enjoyable sorrowful happiness loveless_

_A melody.._

_La la la la la la.._

_A melody.._

_La la la la la la la.._

_Yay!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I noticed that there almost no JohanXoc stories, that's why I created one even my other Johan x OC story is dead for a while. This is the ending of my story maybe it might change I really don't know. And I am going to a remake my story "Affections touching across dimensions" **

**This is my first one-shot story I created in my whole life. So don't be surprised if it is not that good like other stories. If you think some characters are OOC here, sorry^^; I will try to make them in character next time. **

**The story is a gift for a friend too xD**

**Yugioh GX belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

**Misora belongs to me**

**Mily belongs to bluemagiclove**

**Reverse rainbow belongs to vocaloid.**


End file.
